Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 07
Fan:Digimon Xtreme Work in progress Skuld Terminal, the Steel Continent: Fullmetal City Guardromon: Intruder! Intruder! ANALYZER: Guadromon is a robot Digimon. His special attack Guardian Barrage. Guardromon: Intruder! Intruder! <>: There must be a hundred of them! <> I think...now's a good time to go back to our world. Gardromon: Intruder! Intruder! <>: Are you guys crazy? Quit now? I've never been a quitter! <>: Don't be so stubborn! There are far too many of them! We have to get out of here while we can! <>: I agree. We have to hurry! <>: Oh, alright. [] Gardromon: Guardin Barrage!! <>: Wait for me! TELEVISION is blown up my GARDROMON'S attack ---- ANALYZER: Andromon is one of the most powerful cyborg Digimon, his body is a tireless machine capable of almost anything. He seeks out the target and destroys it with his lightning blade. ---- <>: Come on, Kari, we'd better get going! appears in front of <> <>: Huh? <>: Why can't these guys ever be small? <>: Andromon? <>: I am..Highndromon. ANALYZER: HighAndromon is one of the most powerful cyborg Digimon. He seeks out the target and destroys it with his lightning blade. D.A HighAndromon: I have been upgraded to destroy the enemy. You are the enemy. <>: Andromon, don't you remember us? We're your friends! <>: <>, you're hanging around with the wrong people! <> HighAndromon: Atomic Ray two attacks clash. : Take this you piece of slag metal! attack just bounces off of Andromon. The cyborg turn towards <>. <>: Hey, that comment about scrap metal was just a joke! <>: That didn't work! So what now? <>: Andromon, don't you remember? <>: He can't even hear your voice! <>: You don't know that! <>: As much as I like you two arguing, he's headed right for us! Knocks HighAndromon: I must fullfil my objective. Delete! Delete! picks <> up into the air <>: Do you remember me? HighAndromon: Remember? [] puts <> down <>: Andromon! HighAndromon: I’m normally a non-violent digimon. <>: You could have fooled us. HighAndromon: I never meant to hurt anyone. a wall is blown out of the hallway. When the smoke clears, a large red machine Digimon stands before them. Datamon: I'll destroy you first while the others watch. Chaosdramon HighAndromon: I'll hold him off. You hide. is stopped by the much smaller digimon for a moment, but after a pause, the monster continues forward, and HighAndromon is pushed along in front of him. --- Datamon: Chaos Crusher! of Machinedramon's arms rams the ground like a drill, until he is knocked. fireball rises from the place Machinedramon is standing, but the mega digimon emerges from the flames undamaged. Datamon: Hyper...Cannon! Defeated Datamon: They weren't even worth Chaodramon's time. --- Datamon: What is this immense power?! [] kids and the other digimon watch silently as Chaosdramon starts to spark. Datamon: I was so...CLOSSSSEEEE! Explodes. --- <>: Andromon, are all these Guardromon going to stay broken forever? HighAndromon: No. Their programs were just re-written. reprograms one of the GARDROMON Guardromon: Guardomon on-line